The Dare
by JenJen05
Summary: Lily and James hate eachother but when someone dares James just to become Lily's "friend",Will James refuse such an offer?Or become her "Friend" or maybe more?--I know summary sucks! But its good!!--R/R please!!
1. Chapter 1

"Lily get up! Mum is waiting for you!" Petunia Evans was trying to get her younger sister, Lily Evans, up out of bed. Petunia had tried everything. Smacking her with a pillow, squirting some water in her face. But Lily was a heavy sleeper. Now, Petunia was yelling, causing the dog, who was standing at the doorway, to tilt his head. "Get up! Mum says you'll be late!" Lily's eyes finally fluttered open.  
  
"L-l-late for what?" she asked, trying to stifle a yawn, but having no success. Petunia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Duh! You have to go back to that freak place don't you?" This comment caught Lily's attention. She sat up straight in bed. Her long, red, loosely curled hair flying in front of her face.  
  
"Its September 1st?Already?"  
  
"Uh...yeah!" Lily slapped her forehead and groaned.  
  
"Ok. You done woke me up. You can leave now." Petunia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like I'd want to stay," she mumbled, and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Lily sat there for a minute watching the door, then, as if she were starting a race, she threw the covers aside and scrambled out of bed. She quickly ran to her closet and rummaged through it, trying to find an outfit.  
  
Lily Evans attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was going into her 6th year. She was very excited to be going back, but this morning, coming so fast and all, took her completely by surprise. She wanted to go back so bad. Not that she hated it at home, because she didn't. She just didn't have any friends in her neighborhood. The only people she knew and that were her age were James Potter, who lived across the street from her, and Sirius Black who lived right next door to her. She did not like to associate with them.  
  
She found a suitable pair of faded jeans and a nice long sleeved, light blue shirt and sprinted to the bathroom. She didn't have enough time to take a shower, but she was lucky, because she had taken one the previous night.  
  
In the bathroom, she threw hr clothes on, leaving her pajamas on the floor. She put on a little bit of makeup since she didn't need a whole lot. Everyone said she had a pretty face as it was an didn't need to be hiding it with makeup. She ran back to her room, and tugged on her trunk handle, dragging it to the top of the stairs. She pushed it and watched it. It made a dull, but loud clunking noise that drew her mother out of the kitchen 


	2. Chapter 2

"Is sliding it down the stairs really necessary, dear?" her mother asked, watching the trunk, a half full cup of coffee in her hands. She backed into the kitchen as the trunk slid into her way.  
  
"Yes mum. Its much to heavy for me to carry."  
  
"Well, come on then. Hurry up. If you miss the train its your fault." As Lily was dragging her trunk to the door the phone rang. Her mother sighed, set her coffee down and picked up the receiver.  
  
Five minutes later Mrs. Evans was still on the phone but not with her company, but with James' mother.  
  
"Good morning Julie. This is Marian......yes Lily's good.....Petunia too. Yes. I was hoping you haven't left yet. See, I just got off the phone with my company. It was an urgent business call and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking Lily with you to the station......oh thank you...ok..shes on her way over now. Thanks again Julie.....uh huh...buh bye." She hung up the phone and turned to Lily, who was sitting on her trunk next to the door.  
  
"Oh Lily, don't give me that look." Lily had been staring at her mother with pleading eyes." Its an important meeting. I have to attend. Right now."  
  
"I know but....Mrs. Potter? JAMES?!"  
  
"Lily, James doesn't bite."  
  
"Wanna bet?" she mumbled.  
  
"Well, I have to go and so do you. You have an excellent time at school and write a few times a week. Oh yes...behave." She kissed Lily good bye and hurried out the door. Lily stood there a few seconds thinking that she'll never forgive her mother for putting her through this torture. Making her ride with James was the worst thing possible, in Lily's eyes. She groaned, grabbed her trunk handle and opened the door.  
  
When she stepped out of the door frame, she ran into someone. She staggered backwards.  
  
"Oh. Its you."  
  
"Good morning to you too," James said. She rolled her eyes and shut the door." Hurry up. We're leaving in about a minute."  
  
"Ok, let me just lift my light as a feather trunk first," she said sarcastically. James muttered something that sounded oddly like Girls and lifted her trunk, setting it on his shoulder. He stood there, waiting for her to go ahead of him, but she just gaped at him.  
  
"This isn't the lightest thing in the world you know," he said coolly  
  
"Well, you sure make it seem like it is," she said in the same tone and walked past him. James didn't know weather to take that as a compliment or an insult 


	3. Chapter 3

James followed after her, the trunk weighing him down.  
  
"And what exactly was that supposed to mean?" He didn't sound angry. He just sounded like a person who wanted an answer. So Lily gave him one.  
  
"Well, you seem to act all Macho. Not that anything's new of course."  
  
"Was it a compliment or an insult?"  
  
"Well, seeing as how I think your a brainless git whom I don't like, I would say an insult. But you can be the judge of that." She walked across the street and to James' car. The trunk was open much to James' relief. He dropped the trunk inside, causing the car to sink a few inches. He sighed, pulling at the neck of his shirt. He pulled it down over his shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"Look what your trunk did." Lily looked at his shoulder and shrugged.  
  
"I didn't ask you to carry it."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"I did not. I didn't say "James will you please carry my trunk"." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, but you wanted me too."  
  
"Yes, I did. I'm glad you caught on." She gave a sweet smile just as Mrs. Potter came out the front door.  
  
"Hello Lily dear!"  
  
"Morning Mrs. Potter." She opened the door and climbed into the backseat. James sat up in front with his mother.  
  
"So, Lily, are you excited about going back?"  
  
"Yes. Very."  
  
"James is too. James told me that he would be on his best behavior this year and get great grades." Lily tried her best not to laugh. It was true, James was very smart. He always did well in his studies. But it was the behavior part that made her want to crack up laughing. James couldn't behave if his life depended on it. It just wasn't possible." He also said that he wanted to be Head Boy. I think he has a good shot. And so do you, from what he's told me." So James actually talked about her in a good way. that was interesting. Too bad she didn't do the same for him The ride to the station was oddly silent. Mrs. Potter was normally trying to make conversation between the two, but she wasn't today, and Lily was perfectly fine with that. She didn't want to ride in the same car as James let alone talk to him. She despised him and he must've known it because he tortured her so. Why, the previous year, he had snuck into the girls dorm and put hair dye in her hair spray. It made her hair a light green that wore off a couple days later. She had not told Mrs. Potter any of this, however. Though she should have. James would have gotten into a lot of trouble, which would have made her happy. But she wasn't like James. She didn't like to torture people like that. Not all the time anyways. Mind you, she had gotten her revenge on him once, by making him get a detention. For then on he made sure he was extra hard on her.  
  
They pulled into the station and Lily quickly got out. When the trunk opened her tried to heave her trunk out but had no luck. She sighed and James pushed her out of the way, not hard but not gently either. He got her trunk out and set it on her own trolley.  
  
"There. Bye." She rolled her eyes and walked by, saying thanks and bye to Mrs. Potter. She reached the barrier to Platform 9 3/4 and then glanced at the clock hanging on the brick wall right next to it. She had exactly five minutes to get on the train and get seated. She sighed and made sure no eyes were wandering her way, then gave a running start towards the barrier. She slipped through with ease and smiled.  
  
She pushed her trolley to the entrance of the train and went around the side to start unloading her trunk, but groaned. Why did her trunk have to be so darn heavy? She pushed her trolley closer to the door and turned her trunk sideways, sliding it onto the train. She put on a victorious smile and pushed her trolley aside, stepping onto the train.  
  
She scooted her trunk down the isle, looking into each compartment to see if it was empty. She was halfway down the isle and still had no luck.  
  
""Lily! In here!" a voice sounded from behind her, but hen she looked no one was there. "In the compartment, silly." Lily smiled and rolled her eyes slightly. No one called her silly but her best friend, Tiffany.  
  
Tiffany had straight, elbow length, strawberry blonde hair and green blue eyes. She was a normal height, about as tall as Lily.  
  
"Yeah silly. In the compartment."  
  
"Great. You again. I've certainly seen you enough today to last me an entire life time. And maybe even more." She turned to face him.  
  
"Oh. Is wittle miss Evans in a cranky mood today?" James said, sounding very much like a child.  
  
"James, you should know by now that I take my bad days out on you." She pushed past James, Sirius and Remus and entered the compartment with Tiffany and her friend Lexi.  
  
"Why do you have to be so mean to that poor boy?" Lexi asked.  
  
"That poor boy? Ha! He's the devils son."  
  
"I highly doubt that. I think he's kinda cute," she said, smiling slyly. Lexi's light blonde hair shone bright in the sunlight. As the train started, her loose curls bounced slightly.  
  
"Ugh," said Lily and collapsed in a seat.  
  
"Oh Lily, you know you want him," said Tiffany, playing along.  
  
"Oh yes. He's all I dream about, night and day," she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Gee Lil. Never knew you liked me that much," said James, who was standing at the door. He smirked as she got up. He thought she was going to make some nasty comment but instead she slammed the door shut.. James staggered backwards. No one, let alone a girl, had ever slammed the door in his face. It just wasn't normal for him. Normally he had girls giggling as he past or blushing as he smiled at them. But not Lily Evans. She seemed so sure that she hated him. He'd known she hated him since Sirius moved in and became his best friend. He had to admit it was quite mean of him, leaving Lily out to dry. After all, those first 5 years of his life he and Lily were inseparable. But now she didn't want anything to do with him. And he couldn't blame her of course. He would hate himself too. But it wasn't that that made him so determined. It was that fact that she didn't giggle or blush at the sight of him. What was he so determined about you ask? To make her like him. But not like him like him. Just like him enough that when he walked into the room she smiled at him instead of rolling her eyes and she blushed whenever he would be flirtatious instead of telling him to get lost. But Lily would be a hard one to tame, so to speak. It seemed as though it were easier said than done. And James fully agreed, but he would be willing to try anyways.  
  
He stepped into the compartment where Sirius, Remus and Peter all sat, playing Exploding Snap. One of the cards flew up and his James in the face, causing the others to laugh.  
  
"Cute. Real cute." Sirius and Remus laughed and James sat down. He stared out the window, watching the trees and meadows zoom by.  
  
"Where were you?" Sirius asked, breaking his trance.  
  
"I was just doing the usual. Making fun of Lily and her friends."  
  
"Why do you do that? Lily's friends didn't do a thing to you," said Remus, trying to stuff the cards back in the box, but before he could they exploded and landed all over the place.  
  
"Remus, your only saying that because you like one of her friends. That one girl.....what's her name? Lexi, I think?" James and Sirius both looked over at Remus who was trying to hide his face by attempting to stuff the cards back in the box again. Sirius chuckled. "So I was right. It is Lexi."  
  
"Yeah so," he snapped. "Who do you like?"  
  
"I don't like anyone. At the moment. I don't know who that lucky girl will be yet." James laughed and hit Sirius on the head.  
  
"Your so sure that the girls will be falling all over you this year?"  
  
"They did last year. What would make things change? You had girls falling all over you too."  
  
"Except for one," said Remus, looking up, with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, that's right. Lily Evans. She never has liked you has she?"  
  
"We used to be best friends," James stated. "But we grew apart once you moved in. I finally had a boy my age to hang around with. But now Lily only has her sister. The poor thing." James shuddered at the thought of Petunia. Although James was a wizard, Petunia still found him cute and she flirted with him every chance she got.  
  
"Yeah, I feel sorry for Lily for having to live with that. It must be difficult." Said Sirius, shaking his head.  
  
"What does she have to live with?"  
  
"Her sister, Petunia. I never would have guessed, not in a thousand years, that the devil was a girl." James laughed. Just when Remus thought he had gotten the cards in, they exploded again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lily sat in the compartment, cross legged. She had just slammed the door on James' face and was feeling pretty good. Although her friends thought it was rather mean, she didn't pay one bit of attention to their comments. Well, maybe she did.  
  
"Lily, that was awful rude of you." said Tiffany.Lily just shrugged.  
  
"So? Your point? He deserved what he got. And what he's going to get if he doesn't stop being a prat."  
  
"Oh, Lily! You know why he torments you don't you?"  
  
"Because he thinks its funny to watch me struggle. Or perhaps he just wants to be yelled at."  
  
"No. He does it because he likes you."At this, Lily snorted with laughter.  
  
"James.like me? HA! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"Lexi and Tiffany exchanged looks.  
  
"Lily, we're not joking. We seriously think that he likes you. Why else, and please don't take this offensively, would he give you the time of day? He could have any girl he wanted but he picks on you the most."  
  
"So? Like I said, he's probably doing it to tick me off or something. He doesn't like me. Trust me."Lexi just shrugged. Lily stared out the window, pondering over their conversation. Maybe James did like her, though it seemed almost impossible. Yes, her and James had been best friends and she even used to like him, but that doesn't mean her feelings have stayed the same. Because they haven't, Everyone knew she despised James and everyone knew he tortured her.  
  
She ran a few fingers through her curled hair and sighed.  
  
Then, she got up and climbed on the seat to reach her trunk. She unsnapped it and rummaged through it, before pulling out her robes.  
  
"I think I'll go change," she said, shutting her trunk again. She stepped down from the seat and headed out the door. She knew Lexi and Tiffany were staring at her but she didn't care. She shut the compartment door behind her and made her way down the corridor, trying to find an empty compartment.  
  
"Ok. So back on Lily. Isn't it killing you that you have every girl going gaga for you but her? I know it would irritate me."  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do about it? I can't force her to like me. Its just not humane."  
  
"No, but you can get her to like you."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Just do it nice and slow. Take your time. Do a lot less tormenting and a lot more complimenting. Smile at her in the halls and during classes. Open doors for her. In other words, be a gentleman." James just stared at Sirius like he was crazy.  
  
"A gentleman? You want me to be a gentleman?" James almost cracked up laughing."Sirius, if I ever got that girl to like me, it'd be a miracle."  
  
"They do say miracles are possible," said Remus, snickering slightly.  
  
"Hey, who's side are you on anyways?" James said, looking at him.  
  
"Well, I have to agree with Sirius. I think it would be a bit of a challenge."  
  
"Challenge? Its impossible! You don't know Lily. Once her mind is made up, there's no changing it."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about Lily," said Sirius.  
  
"She used to be my best friend you prat! I just told you that."  
  
"Yeah, but even so. You were only friends for five years."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, how could you know her all that well? If you get Lily Evans on your good side, I'll pay you 50 galleons. But you have to do it by the end of this year, at least."  
  
"You want me to suck up to Lily for 50 galleons?" He saw Sirius smirk.  
  
"I dare you."  
  
Lily ran her finger down all the closed door. Thank god the hall was silent. She needed to think. She needed to think about what Tiffany had just said. "Why else would he pay you the time of day? He could have any girl he wanted but picks on you the most." These words echoed in Lily's mind. She furrowed her brow.  
  
"Maybe Tiffany was right. Maybe he does." She sighed and shook her head. 'No. Its impossible. He would never...he couldn't ever...like me.' She got to the end of the corridor and opened the last compartment door. She was glad to find it empty. She stepped inside and closed the door tight, hoping no one would barge in on her while she was changing. She started undressing, a million thoughts running through her mind. She stepped into her skirt and pulled it up and then pulled on her white, button-up shirt. She was starting to button up the shirt when the door came sliding open. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest as the person entered. It was Severus Snape. He looked her up and down and then smirked.  
  
"Get out! Now!"  
  
"Fine. Its not like I fancy watching a mudblood get dressed anyways." He walked out, sliding the door shut. She exhaled deeply and hurriedly buttoned the rest of the buttons. 'They really should have locks on these doors,' she thought to herself. She pulled her tie around her neck and began trying to tie it.  
  
"You d-dare me?" James had a disbelieving look on his face. Was he hearing right? Sirius was daring him? And this wasn't just a dare. It was a challenge. Sirius didn't know what he was asking. Get Lily on his good side? 'That's absurd! And did I already say impossible? I think I did.' James clearly thought Sirius was out of his right mind.  
  
"Yes James. I dare you. Just to get on her good side. Be her friend. I'm not asking you to marry her or anything."  
  
"No, but this is a lot to ask! This is Lily we're talking about here."  
  
"I'm perfectly aware of who we're talking about. So is it a deal?"  
  
"What's in it for you?"  
  
"Well, if you don't do it by the end of this year you owe me 50 galleons. If you do do it by the end of this year, I owe you 50 galleons. Does that sound fair?" James thought this over for a second. He wasn't so sure he wanted to go through with it. But if he didn't Sirius would never let him live it down. He would always be talking about how he, James Potter, declined a dare. Something very unusual. James was always willing to do whatever dare that was thrown at him. But this...this was a bit much. "Do we have a deal?" 'Say no! Just say no and get it over with. Say no and walk out. You don't have to do this. Just say no.'  
  
"Deal." They shook hands and James sighed. He stood up. "I need to go for a walk or something. See you guys later." He got up and walked out of the compartment, shutting the door behind him.  
  
After Lily had gotten her robes on she plopped down in the seat and stared out the window. It was growing dark outside and the weather conditions didn't make it much better. A light rain was falling, splattering the windows with tiny droplets. She ran her sleeve along the fogged window, making a little place for her to look out of. She was so absorbed in the scenery outside that she hardly noticed someone come in. 


	5. Chapter 5

James walked down the hall, in search of a quiet, and possibly compartment. So far he had no luck. It was nearly impossible to find an empty compartment this late into the trip. He walked slowly, mulling over the recent conversation he had had with Sirius. About the dare he'd been given. How he stupidly accepted it. He knew he wouldn't be able to pull it off. Lily was a tough cookie to break. Especially after what he'd done to her. He shook his head free of thoughts and opened a compartment door. He lifted his head and peered inside. Speak of the devil.It was Miss. Evans herself. Here was his chance to start the dare. He cleared his throat, only it seemed as though she hadn't heard him. He just stood there, wondering what she was staring at.  
  
"Lily?" he said, softly at first. The his voice got a bit louder. "Lily?" He saw her jump and look over.  
  
"Oh," she said. Did she just blush? "Hi James." He raised his eyebrows slightly. Maybe this was going to be easier then he thought.  
  
"Uh...hi." She turned her gaze to the seat across from her. "Why aren't you sitting with your friends?"  
  
"I should ask you the same question.""Oh..I needed to get out of that mad house. I needed some quiet time. You?" She looked at him for a second. Madhouse? Didn't he normally help with the noise?  
  
"Same. The girls were starting to get on my case about a few things and I just needed to get away."  
  
"Well, do you mind if I sit here?" He saw her sigh and quickly added, "I swear I wont bug you or make fun of you or anything. I just don't want to go back to my compartment for a while, and this was the only quiet one I found." Lily thought for a moment the nodded, signifying that he could sit there. He sat in the sat opposite from her, him near the door and her near the window. They were quite a distance away.  
  
The only sound that was made, for a while, in their compartment, was the sound of the rain splattering against the window. The rain steadily started to get heavier and thicker. It got so thick that Lily couldn't see the scenery, one because of the fog and two because of the rain. She turned her gaze from the window to James almost instantly. He looked to be in deep thought. She considered asking him what was on his mind, but didn't know if she would be intruding on his personal thoughts and feelings.  
  
James felt a pair of eyes watching him and looked up. Lily wasn't looking out he window anymore but right at him. She wore an odd expression on her face. An expression that made James shift slightly in his seat.  
  
"What?" he asked her.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Sorry. Was I staring?"  
  
"Yeah. That's alright." That's alright? Lily was sure he would have said something pompous like, 'Oh, you know you can't keep your eyes off me.' She smiled slightly and looked back out the window, only she couldn't see a thing. Well, she could see very small yellow dots. About a hundred thousand of them. A smile spread across her face and without looking at James she said, "We're here."  
  
"We are?" he responded, sounding puzzled.  
  
"Yes. I can see all the lights."  
  
"I have to go change then. Bye."  
  
"Bye." She watched him walk out and heard him say 'Excuse me'. Lily looked up to see Tiffany and Lexi stumble into the compartment, smiling slyly.  
  
"So. What did you and James have to talk about?"  
  
"We didn't talk. We just sat here quietly. I stared out the window half the time and he just...stayed quiet."  
  
"Your kidding me," she said, her excited, yet sly, facial expression gone.  
  
"No, Im not. But he was perfectly nice about asking me if he could sit here."  
  
"See! I told you!." Lily just laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
James, muttering to himself, walked back to the compartment where Remus, Sirius and now Peter all sat.  
  
"So," said Sirius, "Ho was your walk?"  
  
"It was quiet. I ran into Lily in an empty compartment." Sirius turned his attention from the stack of treats in his lap to James.  
  
"And?'  
  
"And I asked her, politely, if I could sit with her."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She said I could so I did. We just sat there, silent. We didn't talk much."  
  
"Well, at least you weren't at each others throats fighting. That's a good first start." James sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He was now starting to regret taking that dare. What is Lily found out? He would lose the bet for sure. He wanted to act polite but also act his normal self at the same time. How on earth was he going to manage that? She didn't like his normal self. She thought he was too big- headed and flirtatious. In fact, that's what everyone thought of him and they didn't really care, so why should he? They also thought he was good looking and charming. Charming! That's it! He would have to charm her instead of flirt with her. James smiled to himself. He seriously hoped she would like his charming side. Because it was the only time he was willing to let her see it.  
  
All he had to say was that Lily had better be impressed. Because this was a once in a life time opportunity 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so LONG to write more-been busy!! Well hope ya like!  
  
As the train came o a halt, Lily exited the compartment and joined the long line of students getting off the train. She slowly ran a hand through her soft, red, curly hair. Curly? She didn't want it to be curly. Even though she liked her loose curls, she still wanted hair like Tiffany's. Long, straight, beautiful. Instead hers was long and curly. She had to think up a way to get rid of her curls.  
  
When she was about 10 feet away from the exit, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all came out. James pushed past her, but gently. Not like he normally did. He normally shoved her out of the way, making her run into a wall or the closest thing to her. Sirius just smiled and signaled for her to go on before him. She gave a weak smile back and went on after James.  
  
James jumped off the train and held the door for Lily, offering her his hand. She gave him a weird look and he smiled a cheesy smile. She rolled her eyes, grinning and took his hand. He helped her off the train and waited for Sirius and Remus and Peter, while she waited for Tiffany and Lexi. 'Wow! What a gentleman he was being! Who would have thought.'Lily glanced at James, and pursed her lips. Maybe the girls were right. Of course, she had been saying that to herself for the past half hour. No, they cant be right. This was James Potter we were talking about.  
  
She saw Tiffany exit and then Lexi and she smiled at them. Lexi walked up to her and whispered, "Mrs. Lily Potter. Has a nice ring don't you think?" Lily gave Lexi a shove and laughed.  
  
"No, it doesn't have a nice ring."  
  
"I think it does," said Tiffany, smiling. "Apparently ha thinks so too."  
  
"What are you on about?"  
  
"Why is he being so nice to you? He always picks on you and now..POOF! He's a changed man! Things don't happen that fast."  
  
"So, what are you trying to say."  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure yet. I'm still trying to figure a few things out." Lily laughed. "I'm serious! Just bare with me here and I'll tell you what I know soon." Lily just gave her a puzzled look and Tiffany sighed, exasperated. Was it Lily's fault that she didn't catch on quickly? They walked to the carriages rather slowly, seeing as there was some sort of a hold up near the front. Students were craning their necks to see what the problem was. Lily sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. She let a small yawn escape and rubbed her eyes. She was very tired and she hadn't even been to dinner yet. What a busy day she's had so far. Her eyelids drooped slightly and she yawned yet again. She looked up at the cloudy sky above, and then, without warning, it began to rain again(the rain had stopped before and was beginning again now). Lily shielded her head with her arms. She heard several screams from girls and laughing from the boys. Lily didn't see what was so funny. And of course, Sirius, James and Remus were among those boys. They were also splashing in puddles, making sure they got some of the girls wet. Sirius tried to stomp in a puddle to splash Lily but she moved away.  
  
"Oh no you d."Then she screamed. Water splashed up the back of her legs and soaked the bottom on her skirt, as well as her socks. She spun around to see James grinning at her. She gave him a hard stare and pretended to back up, but then stomped in a puddle in front of him, sending water up the front of his shirt and pants. "Two can play that game, James Potter." He smirked and she smirked back. Finally, the line had begun to move and they soon made their way to a dryer location. It was pitch black and they were soaking wet by the time they reached the carriages. James tried to splash Lily a couple more times but she didn't fall for his "tying his shoes" trick. Every so often he would reach back and poke her in the arm. Once, he even got her in her stomach and she squealed. He turned and smirked.  
  
"So your ticklish, eh?" Lily pursed her lips trying to suppress a giggle, and backed up, unsure of what James was going to do. But he didn't tickle her or splash her. He didn't do anything. He just kept the smirk on his face and turned, walking up to an empty carriage. Lexi, before Lily could stop her, yelled, "Hey boys! Mind if we sit with you?"  
  
"No! Not at all," said Remus and the other two looked at him with raised eyebrows. He didn't seem to notice this, as he was watching Lexi the entire time. Lexi smiled and her and Tiffany guided(more like pushed)Lily over to the carriage. She shot each of them a cold glance.  
  
Remus smiled at Lexi and held the door open for her and let it slam shut in Tiffany's face. Sirius rolled his eyes and opened the door just as she was about to reach for the handle.  
  
"Sorry 'bout him. He's love struck." Tiffany giggled and entered the carriage.  
  
When everyone had gotten in, they sat there, silent, listening to the rain splatter on the windows. When the carriage finally did move, it lurched, causing the girls to nearly fall out of their seats. All the while, when they were holding onto the sides and the seats, the boys were snickering. The whole way to the castle it was an uphill ride. Lily, Lexi and Tiffany were sliding all over the place while the guys just sat and watched, highly amused.  
  
"Can you guys please trade us places?" Tiffany asked, almost slipping out of her seat.  
  
"Hmmmmm...no," said Sirius and the other two laughed. The carriage wheel ran over a rock and the three girls fell from their seats. Lexi flew into Remus, Tiffany fell to the floor and Lily was slammed into James' knees. She sat up rubbing her arm.  
  
"James, why on earth did you have to splash me for? I'm sliding everywhere!"  
  
'Because I was bored. Why do you complain all the time?"  
  
"I don't complain all the ti-"  
  
"Oh, Will you two just shut it?" Sirius yelled, above the noise. They immediately became quiet and looked over at him. "Thank you. Don't you two ever get along?" Lily and James stared at each other.  
  
"No," they said in unison. But they both knew that that was a lie. They had gotten along when they were in the compartment with each other. They hadn't said anything but that was better then throwing insults at each other.  
  
'Yeah. I didn't think so." Sirius had helped Tiffany back into her seat and Lexi and Remus were staring at each other. Tiffany giggled silently at the look in Remuses eyes. He really was love struck James shook his head laughing.  
  
"I've never seen him act like this over a girl before," he said. Sirius was shaking with suppressed laughter.  
  
"Oh you two! I think its cute," said Lily smiling at the way the two were looking at each other. "I've never seen people look at each other like that before. I've only seen it in movies."  
  
"I have. Its nothing new."  
  
"Maybe not to you. You have every girl falling all over you."  
  
"No, not every girl. You don't fall all over him do you, Lily?" Sirius asked. James felt like he could've died on the spot.  
  
"Yes she does," Tiffany said, smiling. Lily's jaw dropped.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"You said that you dream about him day and night." Tiffany knew perfectly well that Lily was being sarcastic. She just wanted to see her reaction.Sirius looked over with raised eyebrows, a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"No! I was joking!" She glared at Tiffany who was doing her best not to burst out laughing. "James, you were there! Tell them I was joking!"  
  
James had known she would never say anything like that about him. And he was trying to get on her good side. This dare was killing him.  
  
"She was just joking, Sirius." Tiffany's jaw dropped slightly and Lily stared at him. She didn't actually think he would tell Sirius that. He glanced at her and she gave him a small, relieved smile and mouthed 'Thank you'. He gave her a quick nod to Sirius and Tiffany wouldn't notice and turned his gaze out the window. Sirius owed him big time.50 galleons wouldn't be enough. 


	7. Chapter 7

They pulled up to the front doors of Hogwarts and the students started to file out of the carriages. The line going to the castle was long and moving very slow. And the fact that it was raining didn't make the matter better. Lily and the girls looked very glum, as they were drenched from head to foot. They didn't look happy at all. Lily's hair was now very frizzy and sticking out everywhere. James was laughing along with Sirius.  
  
"Oh look Sirius. Medusa," said James pointing to Lily's head. Sirius laughed and ruffled her hair. She smacked his hand away.  
  
"Oh. Looks like someone is still a wittle cranky."  
  
"And you guys wonder why? Wow you're dense."  
  
"That was harsh, Lil."  
  
"The truth hurt." The line moved and so did Lily. James stared after her, a slight smile on his face. He followed her and caught up with her, walking in step.  
  
"If I'm so dense, then how did I get my Prefect badge..again?" Lily shrugged.  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore just felt sorry for you. Maybe he just wanted to straighten you out. You know, by giving you responsibilities and all."  
  
"They can't keep me from playing pranks. Its impossible. I'm a prankster for life," he said and she looked up at him. Then she snorted with laughter. James stared at her, wondering what was so funny.  
  
"Prankster for life?" She giggled, her hand over her mouth  
  
"Yes, prankster for life. Its amazing that you don't believe me, seeing as I play most of my pranks on you."  
  
"Its not that I don't believe you.You just make it sound like you'll never change.You just wait.Some girl will change all that." She nodded knowingly. James shook his head. She just didn't understand. When they entered the entrance hall,James shook his head,sending water everywhere.Lily,Lexi,Tiffany and Peter got full blast.Peter screamed and covered his head with his arms.They all lookd at him with raised eyebrows.Lexi giggled,covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Dude,Peter,its just water,"James said,eyebrows still raised.Peter uncovered his face,his cheeks a light pink.  
  
"Y-yeah,I know.But it.....er.....got in my eyes.Yeah.It didn't feel good."Lexi giggled again and everyone turned their gaze away from Peter.They had noticed that the entrance hall had emptied and ran for the Great Hall doors.The boys pushed them open and the girls rushed past.The Hall became silent, thinking the new first years had arrived,but when they saw that it was only the 7 of them they all started talking again.They let out deep sighs and moved to the Gryffindor table.James sat across from Lily,Lexi sat across from Remus and Sirius sat across from Tiffany.Tiffany didn't like Sirius all that much but was feeling very kind today.James leaned in so he could see Sirius,Remus and Peter.  
  
"So,what prank are we gonna play on the ickle firsties?"he asked,and Remus and Sirius sat in deep thought.Peter,however,wasn't paying any attention.  
  
"We can trip a few of them,"Sirius insinuated.  
  
"What else?Thats not enough.We want to let them know that we're the bosses."  
  
"But your not,"Lily said.James gave her a sideways glance but ignored her.  
  
"Remus?You got any ideas?"But it wasn't Remus who spoke next.It was Lexi.  
  
"Well,since were at school and we can do magic,you could put some water or something in your goblet,make it float and dump it on them as they pass."She nodded as she finished.They all looked at her."What?"  
  
"Well,Lils,looks like we've got another member in the gang.Good job Lex.We'll try that on the first few.Then we'll trip em."  
  
"Those poor first years are going to be traumatized before they even get to their first lesson,"Lily muumbled,and stared at the oak doors.James,Remus and Sirius all took their wands out and waited.  
  
Lexi tapped Lily in the shoulder.Lily looked over.  
  
"Look whos staring your way,"Lexi saidpointing to the Slytherin table.Lily looked over and saw Severus Snape looking right at her.James had heard Lexi and looked over as well.Snapes face was expressionless.James scowl.  
  
"Why the devil is he looking this way?"  
  
"Haven't you heard?He likes Lily."James eyes wandered from Lexi to Lily.Lily nodded.  
  
"Its the sad truth.The stupid git likes me,even though he calls me a mudblood."She saw James tense up.Though James didn't like Lily very much,he still stood up for her whenever Snape made rude comments about her heritage..Lily Shrugged."Oh well.I've gotten quite used to it."  
  
'You still shouldn't let that bloke call you that!Its a foul name!Very rude!"James was looking at her,disbeliev etched in his face.  
  
"I know that James!But cal calls me one every day!Theres really nothing I can do about it."  
  
"Have me as your bodyguard or something.I'll give him something to cry about the next time he calls you that."Lily couldn't help but give a small smile.  
  
"Thanks for the offer James.It sounds really tempting and all but then he'll think I can't fight for myself."  
  
"Yeah but....you shouldn't be called that!"  
  
"James,really,I can ignore him you know."  
  
"But I can't.Im still gonna knock his face in next time he does it."  
  
"Be my guest,"she said and then the hall went quiet.The Great Hall doors opened and the first years filed in. The girls watched as water poured from the boys wands and into their cups.The boys hurriedly levitated their goblets and waited for the innocent first years to pass.  
  
"When Professor Amry passed them,they thought they saw him smile at them but they didn't know for sure.A young boy passed and looked at them.They flashed him an innocent smile and he smiled slightly back.Then,James tipped the goblet over his head.He yelped and the boys laughed.The little first year hurried along.Now most of the first years were avoiding the Gryffindor table.The students near the end of the linewere unaware of what had happened earlier,so they were avoiding the table like the others.This gave James,Remus and Sirius an advantage.They tripped a few students and laughed silently afterwards.James looked over at Lily,who was shaking her head but laughing.He grinned at her and she gave him a small smile back.  
  
'This dare could turn easy,'James thought to himself.They stared at each other for a second before Lily looked away.They heard the clinkng of a glass and the Hall grew silent.They all looked up at the staff table.They saw Professor Dippet stand with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Welcome newcomers,welcome students.Its good to see you back and see most of you in high spirits.The rules this year do not differ much from last year.Every student should know that the forbiden forest is out of bounds for anyone who does not wish to die at an early age."The first years shuddered."And might I remind you that the list of toys,Jokes etc...has been extended and now consists of 168 items,which now include Fanged Frizbees,Yelping YoYos(because they make too much noise) and other items of that sort.So please keep those things in mind.Thank you and on with the sorting!"  
  
As the sorting hat finished its song everyone in the hall burst into applause.The first years looked around nervously before doing the same.Then everyone turned their attention to Professor Amry,the Charms teacher,who bean to unroll a very long piece of parchment.  
  
"Now,when I call your name,you will come sit on this stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head,so it can tell you what house you belong in."The first years gave a deep sigh,grateful thats all they had to do."Allman,Mary!"He called her name loud enough for the whole hall to hear.She walked timidly up to the stool and sat down.Professor Amry placed the hat on top of her head and everyone waited.The hat whispered in her ear and she sat patiently.Then,without any warning,the hat yelled,"GRYFFINDOR!"The Gryffindor table erupted with applause and the girl smiled and ran from the platform,taking a seat next to a few second year boys. Professor Amry clapped for Mary the lifted the parchment to eye level.  
  
"Arther,Blanch!"The boy James had dumped the water on stepped up.He was shaking as he sat down on the stool.Professor Amry lowered the hat on top of his head and Blanch sat patiently.Blanch took deep,stedy breaths while the hat whispered in his ear.Finally,the hat made its decision and screamed out,"SLYTHERIN!"James and Sirius exchanged glances.  
  
"I'll pay for that whole water thing in a few years wont I?"he said and looked around at the rest of them.Lily had her lips pursed,trying to hold in suppressed giggles."What are you laughing about Miss. Evans?"  
  
"Whoo said i was laughing Mr.Potter?"She avoided his gaze by looking around the room.  
  
"Well....no one...but your wanting to."She shrugged.  
  
"Maybe."James rolled his eyes and shook his head,a slight smile playing across his lips.Sirius smirked and elbowed Remus in the arm.  
  
"Flirt alert!"he said,rather loudly in the quiet hall.Most attention turned on them and a few people laughed.James and Sirius didn't look the least bit phased but Lily blushed a dark red.Sirius raised his eyebrows.  
  
"So you were flirting,Lily,"he said and looked at James for his reaction.He quickly snapped his attention from the first years to her.  
  
"Oh,dont be such a prat.Of course I wasn't flirting.Why would I want to flirt with him anyways?"  
  
"I dunno but your blushing.It has to mean something."He was clearly enjoying himself.  
  
"Its called embarrassment.I didn't fancy you screaming that out.Now people will talk."  
  
"Right.Sure."  
  
"You wouldn't know how it feels to be embarrassed.You really dont care what people think of you."  
  
"And neither should you."Lily looked at him for a moment and then turned her attention to Amber goodman who was just sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
All through the sorting James was trying to think up ways to get Lily to notice him,but in a good way.He didn't want Sirius to get the impression that he couldn't do it.Because he could.It just might take a little time.He knew already that he had to charm her and not be too flirtatious.He didn't want to come on too strong but he didn't want to take his dear sweet time.After all,he only had till the end of the year.There was one little advantage though.He and Lily were both Prefects and when special occasions came up,they were always paired with eachother to do the planning or decorations.They had never said much to eachother,of course,but when they did it was most likely a rude or un-necissary comment.And then there was Hogsmeade.He could ask her to go with him but only after she warmed up to him.  
  
After the last student,Steuart Zeffron,was sorted(he was sorted into Hufflepuff),Professor Amry rolled up the long piece of Parchment and moved himself and the stool aside.Professor Dippet stood up and James came back to his senses and looked up.He hadn't realized it,but during half the sorting,while he was organiozing his thoughts,he had been staring at Lily.She,Lexi,Tiffany,Sirius and Remus had noticed though.Sirius and Remus exchanged glances and Lily tried not to pay any attention to it.But before she knew it,she was staring back,trying to read his expression.He didn't seem to notice her or anyone else around him until Professor Dippet stood up.  
  
"Well,no that the aorting is done and over with,we can eat!Tuck in!"He smiled and gave a nod then sat back down.The tables magically filled with food and most of the first years gasped.One first year had sat next to James and was staring open mouthed at the food. 


End file.
